starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Raszagal
|fgcolor= |game=SC1 |image=Raszagal SCR Head1.png |imgsize=150px |imgdesc= |race=Protoss |gender=Female |eyes=Yellow/green |birth=c. 1455, Aiur |death=Late 2500, Char |faction= Nerazim Zerg Swarm (mind controlled) |job=Matriarch of the Dark Templar (c. 2000–2500) Servant of Sarah Kerrigan (mind controlled) |family=Vorazun (daughter) |voice=Debra DeLisoDebra DeLiso. Acting Resume. debradeliso.com. Last Accessed: Apr. 30, 2010. }} Raszagal was the Matriarch of the Dark Templar until the Brood War. She was one of the most powerful psychics in the galaxy.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. She was renowned for her stoicism and calmness.Burns, Matt. "Children of the Void." (Oct. 13, 2015). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Children of the Void Accessed 2015-10-13. Biography The Discord Raszagal was a young member of the Rogue Tribes, a secret protoss movement on Aiur which disdained the Khala, the innate protoss psionic bond. Raszagal herself was captured by Conclave agents and held prisoner. She was treated poorly (given a minimal ration of light, just enough to keep her alive). The Conclave kept the Rogues a secret. They ordered the new Templar executor, Adun, to meet them at Khor-shakal, their Great Forum, alone. They told him about the Rogues, declaring them a threat to protoss society, as they feared their views could create another Aeon of Strife. They ordered him to execute Raszagal and other Rogues. Adun interrogated Raszagal, then asked permission to bring her to the Citadel of the Executor so he could show the other Templar why they had to execute her. Their leader, Kortanul, agreed, but demanded a quick execution. Adun felt her views were reasonable, and couldn't bring himself to execute her. Instead, he hid her and the other Rogues, faking their executions. Raszagal insulted the Conclave in the recorded "execution", in order to distract them from looking too closely at her wounds. However, Adun felt the Conclave would soon demand to personally watch an actual execution, so he began teaching them how to hide from the Conclave. Raszagal learned this new power most quickly, but all the Rogues learned faster than even Adun could teach them. Unfortunately, this caused psionic storms to spiral out of control, alerting the Conclave to the deception. The Conclave decided to banish the wayward Rogues from Aiur forever. The Templar under Adun were sworn to silence as the Rogues were loaded onto an ancient, but functional xel'naga ship. However, Adun's presence prompted Kortanul to attack him. Raszagal demanded Kortanul cease, so he attacked her people instead. The stress of the attacks could spark more uncontrolled psionic storms, so Adun took drastic measures to end the combat. The Rogues escaped, but Adun didn't live to see this.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7126-8. Matriarch Raszagal]] Around the year 2000, Raszagal became leader of the Dark Templar tribes on Shakuras. By 2500 and at 1,045 years of age, she was one of the oldest living protoss, and of the Dark Templar. Raszagal remained one of the few Dark Templar old enough to clearly remember Aiur from before their exile.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Legacy of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. While her banishment caused her to harbor rage toward the Conclave, she had no ill will toward the greater Khalai society, and hoped to one day see the entirety of the protoss race reunited. Raszagal had a daughter named Vorazun, copulating with a protoss who was an ordinary member of Nerazim society.2012-12-05, Community Lore Discussion BlizzCon 2015. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2015-12-28 She entrusted teaching Vorazun her vision of a protoss once again unified to her close comrade Mohandar. As Raszagal aged, her control over her powers began to slip. Enslavement to Kerrigan Before or early on in the Brood War, Raszagal found her will psionically dominated by Sarah Kerrigan, before the zerg Queen had even set foot upon Shakuras. She became a slave to the will of the Queen of Blades.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Following the death of the Overmind, the zerg rampaged across Aiur, killing almost seventy percent of the protoss. Dark Prelate Zeratul proposed leading the remnants of the protoss population to Shakuras through a warp gate. Judicator Aldaris, after being told that they would be welcomed by the Dark Templar, reluctantly agreed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. The refugees emerged on Shakuras, only to find the zerg had followed them through. Fenix and Commander Jim Raynor sealed the warp gate from the other side.Jim Raynor: "Executor, my crew and I will remain here on Aiur and shut the gate down on this side. It's the only way to make sure that the Zerg won't send more reinforcements to Shakuras." Artanis: "You will be hopelessly outnumbered, and once the gate is shut down there will be no one to save you should you be overrun." Raynor: "Yeah, well... I'm a man of action. What can I say?" Fenix: "I shall remain with Raynor as well, Executor. My duty is to Aiur, after all." Artanis: "Farewell then, brave warriors. We will send through all the troops we can spare." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. Raszagal met Zeratul and the refugee leaders at the Executor's Citadel at New Antioch. Raszagal was willing to forgive the protoss of Aiur for exiling the Dark Templar, as the agency that enforced that act, the Conclave, had been destroyed. She was even willing to make peace with Aldaris. Years later, Mohandar would speculate that Raszagal's choice was based on the knowledge that if the Nerazim turned the Khalai away, they would be no better than those who had banished her people during the Discord.Burns, Matt. "Children of the Void." (Oct. 13, 2015). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Children of the Void Accessed 2015-10-13. She explained that her people had discovered a xel'naga temple on Shakuras, which was the reason the Dark Templar had settled there. Raszagal proposed to her now-expanded military a potential solution: the xel'naga temple itself. Its powers enable it to destroy the zerg. Unfortunately, the temple needs the Uraj and Khalis crystals to be activated, and they were off-world. Her first request was to destroy the cerebrates which had infested the temple grounds. The protoss forces were up to the task, slaying both cerebrates with Dark Templar energies. Strange Alliances ]] With the immediate threat neutralized, Kerrigan appeared requesting to speak with the protoss; Raszagal and the other protoss leaders agreed to the meeting. Kerrigan had regained her independence following the death of the Overmind, and stated that she was not affiliated with the zerg attacking Shakuras.Sarah Kerrigan: "I'm no longer the mindless murderess whom you fought on Char. The Overmind is dead. Whatever warped control it once had over me is gone." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. Rather, the zerg were controlled by cerebrates nurturing the growth of a new Overmind on Char.Kerrigan: "Apparently, many of the renegade Cerebrates, commanded by Daggoth, have merged into a new Overmind. Fortunately, the creature is still in its infant stages. It can't control the Swarm yet, but Daggoth and the others still have control over most of the Broods." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. When the new Overmind reached maturity, Kerrigan would fall under its control. Kerrigan appealed to the protoss for assistance to kill the new Overmind.Kerrigan: "Look, I don't need to tell you all what might happen if that thing reaches maturity. I can guarantee you that should it awaken, it'll take full control of me just like it did before. I don't want that to happen, and I'm pretty sure you don't want it to happen either." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. Protoss opinion was divided. Aldaris refused to cooperate under any terms. Praetor Artanis and Zeratul also had misgivings, but reluctantly agreed on the urging of the Matriarch. Nonetheless, the protoss' first priority was the protection of Shakuras from the encroaching zerg; Kerrigan agreed to aid the protoss in finding the Uraj and Khalis crystals. Raszagal immediately ordered the new allies to recover the crystals with all speed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. The Bitter Taste of Victory The protoss recovered the Uraj and KhalisBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Return to Char (in English). 1998. with help from Kerrigan, but returned to find Shakuras in a state of uproar. Aldaris had taken control of the Judicator and Templar refugees, and led them in an attack against Raszagal herself. Raszagal claimed they were being driven by their old prejudices, and ordered the Executor to terminate Aldaris. She would tolerate no dissent while the zerg were poised to strike. Zeratul felt that something was wrong. Raszagal had always been a gentle soul, he told Artanis. Still, he followed her orders.Raszagal: "Congratulations, Executor. Your success has brought us the promise of hope against the Zerg. However, we face a new threat within our own ranks. In your absence, Judicator Aldaris and an entire legion of Khalai survivors from Aiur have begun an open revolt against us." Zeratul: "By the gods, this is ill news indeed! Why would Aldaris betray us so?" Raszagal: "He and his ilk believe that it was wrong to have abandoned Aiur and consorted with our people. Their prejudices have driven them to perpetuate the Conclave's sins against us! Even now, Aldaris and his loyalist templar forces are preparing to attack our Citadel." Artanis: "I can scarcely believe this. As if the Zerg were not enough! Matriarch, are you certain of this?" Raszagal: "All too certain, young templar. Executor, as Matriarch of the Dark Templar and custodian of this world, I hereby order you to terminate Judicator Aldaris, and quell this untimely uprising without delay! There will be no dissent among us while the Zerg are poised to strike!" Zeratul: "There is something amiss here. The Matriarch has always been a wise and gentle soul. Though there is some merit in her decision, this is very unlike her." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. After defeating Aldaris, they tried to convince him to return to the fold. However, Aldaris revealed that someone was manipulating Raszagal...but Kerrigan arrived and killed him before he could say more. For this act, Kerrigan was ordered to leave the planet. Kerrigan boasted that she had manipulated the protoss into killing her enemies, the cerebrates of the new Overmind, and told them she would see them "real soon".Aldaris: "You can no longer afford to be so naive, Artanis. While you were securing the crystals, I discovered that your Matriarch has been harboring a dark secret! She has been manipulated by de-" Kerrigan: "We have no time for this!" Zeratul: "Kerrigan... What have you done?" Kerrigan: "I just cleaned up your mess, Protoss. Don't be so squeamish." Zeratul: "Wretched creature! This was a Protoss matter; you had no right to interfere! Begone from this world! You are no longer welcome among us!" Kerrigan: "Fine. I've done what I came here to do. I've insured the destruction of the renegade Cerebrates, and I used you to do it. Have fun, mighty Protoss... We'll be seeing each other again, real soon..." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. Despite the losses, the time to activate the xel'naga temple had come. Raszagal was elated at the moment. Zeratul asked Raszagal if she was all right, or if Kerrigan's treachery remained behind. Raszagal quickly reassured him it was merely the stress of recent events.Raszagal: "The time has come to let loose the full fury of our powers! Never again shall Shakuras be despoiled by the foul touch of alien species! These Zerg shall be the first to fall before us!" Zeratul: "Matriarch, I have served you for many millennia. I have always valued your wisdom and strength. Yet lately, in your mind, I have sensed something that clouds your true spirit. Though Kerrigan has gone, I wonder if her treachery still remains?" Raszagal: "Be at ease, Zeratul. I am still the same Raszagal you have always known. These recent events have weighed heavily upon me and I am wearied. But fear not; my warrior spirit will shine before you, and light your path to victory." Zeratul: "Indeed." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Countdown (in English). 1998. The temple was activated, destroying the zerg invaders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Fury of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. The Reckoning The Brood War continued, with the United Earth Directorate gaining control of the second Overmind. Kerrigan, knowing that the Overmind was a threat to her plans and that only Nerazim could slay it, returned to Shakuras. Her plan was to abduct Raszagal and use her as a bargaining chip to sway her people to fulfill her goals. The defenses of Talematros were overcome and Raszagal accosted.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Drawing of the Web (in English). 1998. Raszagal was spirited away to Char, with Zeratul following. Zeratul demanded her return, but Kerrigan told him she wanted him to do something first. If he and his Dark Templar would slay the young Overmind for her, she would allow Raszagal to return. When Zeratul hesitated, Raszagal convinced him that the Overmind was a threat to the protoss. Zeratul was forced to agree.Zeratul: "Kerrigan, this is Zeratul. I demand to know why you've taken our Matriarch." Kerrigan: "Actually, Zeratul, she's not the one I'm truly interested in. I stole her to get to you. You see, I need you and your brethren to kill the Overmind for me. The only way I had of assuring your cooperation was to take away that which you value most. However, I give you my word that once you've killed the Overmind, I'll allow her to return to you." Zeratul: "As if your word held any value..." Raszagal: "Zeratul, my faithful servant. You must aid Kerrigan in this endeavor. The Overmind is our common enemy. It must be destroyed to insure that our people will survive!" Zeratul: "You ask me to aid this vile creature?" Raszagal: "I do not ask this for myself. Nor do I ask it on Kerrigan's behalf. I ask you to do this for our people, Zeratul. Obey me as you always have... Trust in my judgement." Zeratul: "Very well, Matriarch. The Overmind will die this day." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. After Zeratul slew the Overmind, Raszagal told him she didn't want to return.Zeratul: "It's done, Kerrigan. The Overmind is dead as you wished. Now I demand that you release the Matriarch at once!" Kerrigan: "Of course. Raszagal, do you wish to return to your tribe?" Raszagal: "No, my Queen. I wish only to serve you and remain at your side." Zeratul: "What treachery is this, Kerrigan? This pathetic creature cannot possibly be Raszagal!" Kerrigan: "Ha ha ha. I promised that I'd allow her to return to you, Zeratul. But it looks to me like she doesn't want to go." Zeratul: "You have corrupted her! Somehow you have poisoned her thoughts. Restore her to her rightful self, or you will pay dearly for this offense, Kerrigan!" Kerrigan: "All right, Zeratul, you've got me. I made your Matriarch my slave long before I joined you on Shakuras. She made the mistake of underestimating my power just like everyone else did." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. Realizing that Raszagal was still under Kerrigan's control, he had her spirited away, surprising Kerrigan. Zeratul put her in a stasis cell while he could activate the dimensional recall that would enable them to escape from Char. Kerrigan pulled a risky maneuver, however, defeating his forces.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. Prelate Zeratul]] Zeratul killed Raszagal as there was no hope for them to escape now that Kerrigan has routed his forces, and he refused to allow Raszagal to live on as Kerrigan's slave. As she lay dying, Raszagal thanked him for his mercy and told Zeratul that he was the new leader of the Dark Templar.Zeratul: "Damn you, Kerrigan, for what I must do!" Raszagal: "Thank you, Zeratul... You have freed me from her vile control at last. You have always served me with honor... Thus I must ask you... to watch over my tribe... Into your hands I give the future." Kerrigan: "I can hardly believe this! You've killed your own Matriarch!" Zeratul: "Better that I killed her, than let her live as your slave, Kerrigan." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. Kerrigan in an unexpected move allowed Zeratul to leave, claiming that she derived sadistic pleasure from watching him live on in perpetual guilt. Legacy Although Raszagal's life ended on Char, her legacy endured. Artanis began attempting to merge the Khalai and Dark Templar societies, although the process was difficult. More than once, the name of Raszagal was invoked to keep the peace.StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty: Quickstart Guide. Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 2010. Dark Templar invoke her to watch over them.StarCraft II, Dark Templar unit quotations A statue of her could be found in Talematros. However, as the years wore on, many young Nerazim began viewing Raszagal in a negative light, viewing her unwavering calm and philosophies of unity as a sign of weakness. Her daughter, Vorazun, also openly criticized her mother, hoping to prevent the Hierarchy from using her mother as a symbol. And, deep down, as a means to step out of her mother's shadow. Vorazun eventually took Raszagal's place of matriarch, succeeding Mohandar. Notes ]] Zeratul claims to have served Raszagal "for many millennia." This is longer than either of their ages, at least by terran reckoning. Raszagal is the first female protoss portrayed by Blizzard Entertainment in ''StarCraft (StarCraft: Insurrection, in which the female protoss Edullon and Syndrea appear, was only authorized by Blizzard rather than created directly). Unlike other Dark Templar, she appears to have long psionic appendages. Raszagal's unfinished unit is a hero-version of the Corsair, albeit with a dark templar wireframe. It is somewhat inferior to the regular Corsair and may be found in StarEdit.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Map Editor. (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). March 31, 1998 References See also *Selendis, the only other named female Protoss es:Raszagal Category:Protoss characters in StarCraft and Brood War Category:Nerazim characters Category:Protoss politicians Category:StarCraft Protoss heroes Category:Protoss characters in the StarCraft and Brood War manuals Category:Protoss characters of the Dark Templar Saga